Saviors
by ShadeAngel
Summary: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on their journey. SHOUNEN AI
1. Part 1

Saviors   
Part 1 

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young worriers must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on their journey. 

~~~~~ 

"THIEF! Somebody stop that boy!!" 

The boy, by name Duo Maxwell, dodged through the overcrowded streets, clutching a loaf of bread against his chest. 'Hafta keep goin,' he thought. 'Solo needs this. So does Blade. Jus a little while further.' 

He felt his side throbbing. He was weak from both hunger and exhaustion. He didn't really know how long he could keep this up, but he had to to. For Solo and Blade's sake. Solo was sick and needed this while Blade was very worried about her brothers health. This would help him. He was sure of it. 

'Damn Odin Lowe and what he's done to this land! If it wasn't for him and his "treaty" this country wouldn't be in this mess. There would be no monsters ravaging villages. My parents would still be alive. Why were we cursed with such a ruler as this?' Of course the question had been asked thousands of times before, but never answered. Nor was it likely that they ever would be. 

Amethyst eyes darted about searching for some alleyway that he could possible sneak into. He was beginning to panic. The pounding footsteps of the merchant weren't that far behind him. With a sigh of relief he spotted a narrow alleyway and slipped into the dark passageway. 

Too bad the merchant had most likely seen that move. He slipped into the shadows of a doorway, blending in with the darkness with his black clothes. 

He held his breath waiting for his pursuer to pass. He squeaked as the door behind him was flung open and he was wrenched inside, before it was flung shut. 

The braided boy opened his mouth to scream when a calloused hand was clamped over his mouth. "Shush," the other man - there was no doubt the other person was a man - whispered. "You don't want whoever was following you to find you." 

He nodded and the hand was dropped from his mouth. He looked around taking in the room that he was in. It was small and dark, the only light coming in through a window covered with a grimy old blanket. In the dark he could sense the others presence very close to him, hear him breathing evenly. 

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin as a match was lit, showing the face of the man in front of him. The 'man' was a boy really, no older than himself, but somehow his posture promised danger, like a snake readying to strike. Dark brown hair fell in his face, nearly hiding intense prussian blue eyes. His clothes practically screamed 'soldier boy' with a sword that was obviously used well strapped ti his narrow waist. Usually Duo ran from such people, but this danger that the boy permeated was intoxicating, like some sweet obsession. The boy was... for lack of a better word, beautiful. 

"Who're you and why'd you save me from the merchant?" Duo choked out. 

The boy stayed impassive, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "My name is of none of your concern. As for the other question, I did not want this location discovered. Which it would have been when you were caught at in the doorway. Now who are you and why are you running from the merchant?" 

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm a thief," he glanced down at the bread loaf still held in his hands. "I needed food for a friend so I got some." The other boy gave a nod as he used the still burning match to light a small candle, before he sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. "Ah.... Do you...um...think I could maybe go now. I really do hafta get this back to my friend." 

"You'll have to wait here half an hour," the other boy told him. "Unless of course you'd rather take your chances with the man you pilfered from...?" 

Duo shook his head wildly, his braid swinging from one side of his back to the other like a pendulum. "No way, man! I'd rather hafta work the streets than get caught by those bastards. I've heard too many stories about what they do to kids they catch." He shuddered as he remembered the stories that Solo had told him. He definitely did not want that to happen to him. He was so lucky he hadn't been caught and used for some rich filth's sick pleasures. 

Again the other boy nodded, completely unfazed by all that Duo had said. They sat in silence for a while, Duo going completely mad with boredom, and the blue eyed boy almost glaring off into space. It was not a comfortable silence by any means, but Duo could not bring himself to try and start up a conversation. Not with this guy. Something told him that if he didn't watch what he was saying he'd end up losing a limb or even his head. 

Sighing, he sat down and held his hand out, palm facing up. As he concentrated tiny figures began to appear on his palm. A small illusion. Nothing serious or energy consuming, something that would easily amuse him, but not empty his reserves. Nothing too big for a mage. 

When they had discovered this power, Solo had told Duo to leave the streets. That as a mage he could become someone's apprentice and live like a king once he joined a guild or something. That wasn't what the braided boy had wanted, of course. He wanted to be able to help his friends and loved ones with his gifts. Not some overgrown king. 

He made four figures. One was himself, one Solo, one Blade and the other the boy that sat across the room. He Solo and Blade were all wrestling in the center of his palm, while the other boy sat on the edge of his thumb, legs swinging over the edge. He had no idea why he had left him out of the others activities and all alone by himself, but it just FELT like something the other boy would do. 

He was so preoccupied by his illusion that he didn't hear the other walk up to him and study his small world. "You're a mage, aren't you?" 

Nearly jumped out of his skin and the four figure vanished as he clenched his hand into a fist. "Don't do that! Scared the hell outa me! And yeah, I am a mage. What's it to you?" 

The other boy shrugged, annoyingly monotonous. "Nothing. It just seems strange to me that someone with talent such as yours to be living as a thief." 

"I don't want to be some house-hold mage!" Duo fumed. "I want to be able to REALLY kelp people! Not people who can afford to hire me, but those who really need the help." 

He shrugged again. "Understandable." 

Duo crossed his arm in front of his chest and stomped his feet, knowing perfectly well that he looked very childish. "Gods above! You are so annoying! You say almost nothin' yet you know one of my biggest secrets. Now tell me SOMETHIN' about yourself!" 

The other boy smirked. "Heero, my name is Heero Yuy." 

Duo grinned up at the boy. "That's much better. Nice to meet ya, Heero. You really did save me from those guys. I'd 'ave probably been caught if ya hadn't 'ave pulled me in here with ya. Even if it was to save your own ass." 

Heero chuckled this time, making Duo's grin widen. "My pleasure. I haven't seen someone like you in quite some time now. It's rather refreshing. And I believe it's time for you to get home to your friend." 

Duo looked down at the bread in his lap and laughed a little. "Ya know, I'd completely forgotten." He stood up and started towards the door before turning back. "Thanks again. If ya ever need my help in this city jus' ask around for me. You'll find me eventually." He turned and left. 

TBC   
~~~~~ 

Shade: A new fic! My first G-Wing in a while. I've been sick lately and haven't been able to as much as look at a computer screen without getting a very large headache. I'll admit I need glasses but can't stand the damn things. 


	2. Part 2

Saviours   
Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundamwing.   
Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviours despite the obstacles they must overcome in their journey. 

~~~~~ 

Heero watched as the boy left. His attitude and cheerfulness surprised him. As he had stated earlier it was refreshing. In this world of evil and despair that boy was the first person he had met that had elicited such a feeling of ease within him. If he ever needed to he figured he would take Duo up on his offer and go to him for help. 

With a smile he sat back down. Maybe, just maybe there was something worth saving in this world. He could definitely see himself saving the world if it meant keeping a creature like Duo from any harm. And there had to be more people out there like Duo, hidden amongst the evil. It was just up to him to find those people. 

His mothers prophecy *had* to be right. She had spent her whole life striving toward the day that it would come true, and for her he would do the same. He would not let his mother's life be a waste. 

He honestly hated hiding in places like this, but they were the only places that he would go nearly unnoticed and anyone who did notice could be dealt with. Duo was the only exception in this policy. He had felt no need to deal with him the way he had the others. If he didn't know himself any better he'd say that he was fond of the boy. Of course letting him go could have been a definite mistake. Duo could be telling others about his rescuer and where he was at that very moment. He could live to regret his decision. 

~~~~~ 

Duo took off at a run towards the empty warehouse that he and the rest of the band of thieves were housing in. Solo needed this, and NOW. He dodged again through the streets, no one noticing or recognising him. No matter how many times someone saw him they never remembered him unless he wanted them to. The perks of being a mage. 

He swerved onto a side street, kicking up clouds of dirt as he went. He could see the warehouse looming ahead of him. He was almost afraid of what he was going to find when he arrived. He could almost sense death in the air; something definitely bad was going to happen. 

He wasn't very surprised to see Blades tear streaked face as he skidded to a halt in front of the building. 

"He wants to see you," the girl sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Before he's gone." She pushed him away scrubbing at he tears. "He doesn't have much longer left. He's had another one of his visions and he wants you to know it before it's too late." 

He nodded and headed towards the small area he Blade and Solo had claimed as their own. Solo lay in a pile of worn and stained blankets, his face pale and breathing laboured. It was hard to believe that the Solo in front of him was the same Solo who had took an orphaned street rat under his wing. 

"Solo, Blade tells me ya had a vision." Duo decided not to prolong this. Talking for long periods of time exhausted the older boy to an alarming extent. 

"Ah, your finally back, little brother," Solo croaked and motioned for him to sit down next to him. "Blade told ya the truth. It concerns your future." Duo sat down next to him, staring into the boy's hazel eyes. "Ya must go to the boy that ya met today. With him ya will do great things. He is in danger, with your gifts ya will save his life and with it the world." 

"But what about the others?" Duo protested feebly. "I hafta take care of them! And Blade. What about her?" 

Solo gave a slight chuckle, ever optimistic despite his inescapable fate. "They'll be fine. Zain will take over as leader and Blade will be happy. Believe me I would NOT be leavin' this world if I weren't sure that yall'd be alrirght. 

Duo grabbed a hold of Solo'S hand, alarmed at how frail it fell in his own. "You're not leavin' yet. We still hafta do all the stuff we promised we'd do." Duo smiled wanly. He could tell Solo didn't have much longer, but he just didn't want to let hi friend and mentor go. "Remember, you always said that we'd get enough money one day to buy some shop legally and we'd start a small business. Just the three of us." 

"You're destined for greater things," Solo squeezed his hand. "Now go now and save your soldier before there ain't nothin' left of him to save. And remember I'll always be with ya no matter what." 

Duo climbed to his feet, obeying his friend's wishes despite his own wishes. As soon as he was outside he was overwhelmed by a wave of tears. Blade ran over and threw her arms around him. They were both losing a big brother, Blade literally. Their lives had revolved around Solo and the group, there didn't seem like there was anything without him. 

"Where are you goin'?" Blade whispered against his shoulder. 

"To Heero. That's where Solo told me to go. That it's my destiny," he told her. "Where are you goin' to go?" 

"Dunno yet," she shrugged. "I'll stay here for a little while. Help Zain out with the others until I figure it out." She hesitated and raised her head to look at him. "You hafta go, Duo. He didn't want ya here when he leaves." 

He gazed down at tear-filled emerald eyes. "We both know I'll know the moment he's gone without being near by." 

She nodded and bit at her lip. "I love ya Duo. So does Solo. Ya've always been family. But ya hafta go. Solo wants it. Do this for him, and for me." She pulled a dagger out of her sleeve and handed it to her. "Take this. Use it in self-defence only. Look at it and remember me." 

Violet eyes widened. "But Blade," he protested. "Solo got this for you. I can't take it. This blade is what gave you your name." 

"Take it." She sniffled. "I've got another one just like it. I have a feeling you may need that one day." 

Nodding, he tightened his arms around the girl's shoulders. She was the closest he had ever had to a sister. He felt like he was loosing the only people he had ever loved in one day. He sighed and pulled away regretfully. "I promise I'll find you someday. Even if it takes all of my resources and all of my time, I will find you no matter what." 

She smiled tearfully at him. "I'll never doubt that for a second." 

He smiled back at her before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "G'bye sis." He turned away and began to walk back the way he had come. He had to get out of there before changed his mind. 

He took off at a run, braid streaming behind him and tears fogging his vision. He could hear Blade shouting good bye behind him but couldn't find his voice to do the same. 

He stopped when he burst onto the busy streets of the city, chest heaving with his exertions. He collapsed against the side of a building, sobbing loudly. No one noticed him. His magic was still doing its job. For the first time in a very long time he actually wished someone would notice him so that they could possibly help him with his problems. But Solo wanted him to go to Heero... 

Heero! He jerked up. Solo had told him that the boy would be in danger, and now that her concentrated he could sense the danger. He took off again, towards the small building Heero had pulled him into. As he reached it his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There were numerous soldiers lined up at the door, all garbed in the royal uniform of a soldier under the rule of Odin Lowe. 

With an angry shout he readied an energy pall and flung it at the soldiers, hoping that it would be enough to get rid of them. He didn't know if he had enough energy to make another one. 

The ball took out a most of the men and the others ran with fear. He smiled at his victory, and than fainted dead away. 

TBC....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: New chapter! I've been reading too many Mercedes Lackeys heraldic mage books. I blame it all on DS for letting me read her collection of them. I did an English essay on Magic's Pawn. I can't wait to see what Ms. Irvine has to say about Vanyel's sexual perferences. ^_^   
  
  



	3. Part 3

Saviors   
Part 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young worriers must become saviors despite the obstacles they must   
overcome in their journey. 

~~~~~ 

Heero cursed as there was loud banging on the door. 

"We know you're in there!" shouted a hoarse voice. "If you know what's good for you you'll come out now before we have to come in there for you." 

Heero unsheathed his sword and stood ready for the first attack. 'Did Duo....?' 

The beefy fists were beat against the door again, nearly causing the wood to crack. "That's it kid! Were comin' in!" The door was heaved against again and again. Heero knew that the next attack would be the last before in collapsed. He planted his feet firmly to the floor and held his sword out in front of him. This wouldn't be easy, not against a group of trained soldiers. 

But the next hit never came. The beating had abruptly stopped and so had the noises of those outside. 

He waited a couple minutes but it still didn't continue. With a great deal of misgiving, he made his way towards the door and flung it open. His eyes widened as he saw numerous men laying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. He stepped farther outside and looked around. He gasped as he saw a familiar figure draped in black laying on the ground. 

"Duo." 

He ran over to the boy and lifted him off the ground. The boy was awfully light, and he could feel his ribs through the thin fabric of his clothes. 

Heero set the boy down on the bed in his tiny room, the boy was alive and breathing. Looked more like he'd collapsed from exhaustion than anything else. 

After finishing his check over he sat down across the room. He couldn't figure out why Duo was there. There were numerous reasons, but he couldn't decide which one was most like true. Duo could have went to these soldiers and told them his location. He could have come back and found them here so had used his gift. 

He pushed dark bangs out of his eyes. This was giving him a headache. 

His head jerked up as he heard whimpers coming from Duo's direction. The boy was tossing about in the bed, sweat beading on his forehead. He was mumbling something unintelligible. Heero got to his feet and stepped towards the bed. 

Duo bolted up, violet eyes wide and glazed over. "Solo! Oh Solo! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. 

Heero stepped over, placing his hand on the others shoulder. Duo's head jerked up and he turned to look up at him, seeing him for the first time. Duo blinked and than flung himself at Heero, startling the boy by the action. 

Awkwardly, Heero wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders, trying to give the boy some comfort. He rain his fingers along the chestnut braid as Duo sobbed into his shoulder, wetting the green fabric of his top. 

He had absolutely no experience in situations like this. Never once had anyone ever felt they could cry near him or there was someone he felt he could cry near. This was confusing. This boy just showed up and he didn't deal with him as he usually would have. Than when he's in trouble the same boy shows up and saves him. After that he throws himself at someone he barely knows and cries his eyes out. This show of emotion was something he was not at all used to. He had been taught by almost everyone he had ever known that to show ones emotion was a weakness, something an enemy could use against him. 

Duo's shoulders eventually ceased shaking and he looked up at Heero, face streaked with tears. "He's dead.," he croaked. "Solo's dead." 

"Your friend?" 

Duo nodded. "He told me to come here. That he didn't have much longer and that the boy I'd met today was in danger. I blasted the dudes with an energy ball and than collapsed. He died while I was sleeping. But I felt it." He dashed at the tears that threatened to escape. "I've always been able to do that. Solo's been like a brother to me." 

Heero nodded. "It's part of your magic. You form a deep bound with someone and you develop a mind-to-mind bond. Even if the other person isn't gifted." 

"You know a lot about this for a person who's not a mage," the boy commented offhandedly. 

Heero shrugged. "It's best to know all of your enemies strengths and weaknesses. I could come up against a mage someday. Knowledge is an advantage." 

"If you ever came up against a good mage you'd be dead," Duo snorted. "Forget 'knowledge is and advantage'. It all depends on the power of your opponent.. If you ain't nearly as powerful than you ain't gotta chance in hell of surviving." 

He glared at the boy. He had been against impossible odds before and come out victorious. An intire army was after him and he was still standing. Not to mention he *wasn't* a mage. "Hn" was all he said. Than he retraced his thoughts. 'An entire arm...?' They knew where he was! "I need to leave this place. They know where I am and the WILL be back." 

Duo's eyes widened. "I don't think I could handle another group that big. Too much has happened in such a short time." He looked down at the floor, blinking away tears once again. "Can I come with you," he looked back up, violet eyes wide and pleading. "I don't have no where else to go. Solo told me that I should go to you. Now there's nothin' for me to go." 

Heero clenched his eyes shut before nodding his head. If someone had have told him he'd be getting a tag-a-long that morning he'd have called them crazy. Heero was a loner. He scared people away with his glare alone. Than comes along this beautiful boy and he was no longer alone with his problems. 

Without a word he pivoted on his heal and gathered his few meager belongings. He turned back to see Duo waiting patiently at the door. 

"Do you have anything you have to get before we leave?" he asked. 

Duo lifted his hands out from his sides, gesturing to his clothes. "This is all I got." Than he pulled a silver dagger out of his pocket. "'sides this." 

He nodded firmly and strode towards the door, pulling Duo with him as he exited the room. "We'll have to be quick. We don't want people to see us." 

"Taken care of!" Duo called as he nearly tripped. Heero had a grip on his wrist and seemed to be moving faster than possible. "If I don't want to be seen, I won't be. I just gotta us my power on you and it'll work the same." 

"Oh." Heero slowed but didn't let go of the boys wrist. For some strange reason the sensation of touching another person was comforting. He hadn't really touched a person since his mother had died. His father had never encouraged it. 

'Ah, well, I'm in for a hell of i ride,' he thought with a sigh. 

TBC....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: Done another chapter. Strange. I have harder courses this term, yet I seem to have my homework done a lot earlier. Anyway. I'll have the next chapter up soon. The others should be entering the picture soon. I have no idea where this is gonna end up. It's just kinda writin' itself. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You renew my self-confidence.   



	4. Part 4

Saviors   
Part 4 

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young worriers must become saviors despite the obstacles they must   
overcome in their journey. 

~~~~~ 

"It'd be wonderful to live in a place like that, ne, Heero?" Duo stared up at the manor that loomed in front of him. It was *huge*. Bigger even in all the houses in Colt (AN: the name of the town Duo live in with Solo) Heero sighed and stayed silent. Ignoring this, Duo continued. "I can't even imagine it. I'd always lived in that small plant before I'd met you." 

"It's not a home Duo," Heero explained. "It's a house of healing." 

"Healing?" Duo shifted in his saddle to look at the boy. "Why are we going to a house of healing? Neither one of us is hurt." 

"I know someone there. She'll help us." 

"Oh." 

Duo was still awfully curious, but kept his mouth shut. He knew he wasn't likely to get an answer. After a month of travel he had gotten used to the boys moodiness. He took no offense in it. 

They kept silent as their horses cantered towards the manor, allowing Duo to get a close look at the place. Now that he looked at it he could see that it didn't really looked like a home. It was too professional. There was almost no colour to it except for a few stain glassed windows which he guessed was part of the chapel. The grounds were a deserted field of emerald green grass. Obviously well manicures, though left un-used. 

As they approached, the massive wood doors were opened, revealing an elegant figure dressed in dark green healers robes. It was a women in her middle ages. Tall and capable looking with her light brown hair held in twin twist braids. She smiled at the two welcomingly, here eyes coming to a rest on Heero. 

"It's nice to see you well," she nodded at the boy as he climbed from his saddle with a grace born of much practice. 

Heero smiled at the woman. "If it hadn't have been for you I wouldn't be here right now. I thank you for my freedom." 

"I hear a but in there," she chuckle. "You need some help, don't you?" 

Heero helped Duo from his seat, "Don't I always?" 

"Of course." She smile as she opened the door wider. "Well, come in than. Your horses will be taken care of." 

She led them through a long hallway, lit by glass every few meters down the path. They were passed by a few other dressed in green robes of a lesser quality. They watched Heero and Duo with a great deal of curiousity. Finally they entered a small room cluttered with books. 

The woman sat at at desk and steepled her fingers in front of her. "Now what is it you need? And how soon?" 

"We need supplies to last us for at least two weeks and a place to rest. We haven't been able to stop anywhere really. Even with Duo's help they've been able to track us down." 

Her eyes flicked towards Duo. "Duo is it? I'm Sally. Head healer here." Her gaze moved back to Heero, smirking ironically. "I thought you were always the lone wolf type. Obviously you have a few surprises that even *I've* never discovered. Ah well," she waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "I'll give you what you need. You can stay here for four days. That's it. You're a liability here as long as you're still being pursued." 

She pulled a long braided rope that hung from the wall near her desk. They were joined shortly by a petite blonde with sparkling cerulean blue eyes. 

"This is my protégé Quatre Winner," she told them. "He will show you to your rooms." With that she began to shuffle through a pile of paper on her desk, very obviously dismissing them. 

Quatre lead them through a maze of corridors finally coming to a small room.. "You'll have to share this," he told them. "We're a little over in-habited. My rooms right across the room if you need me." He turned to Heero with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, under less trying situation." 

"It's nice to see you again too Quatre," the stoic boy replied. "Though I'm surprised you recognize me. I was in horrible shape last time you saw me." 

The blonde smiled, his whole face lighting up with the action. "It's your aura that I recognize, Heero. You have the most intriguing aura I have ever seen," He turned to the braided boy who stood at Heero's side. "That is until now." 

Duo blinked at the other boy. His aura? There was nothing different about it. He could sense aura's but not to the extent that a healer could. He didn't feel anything different about his than anybody else's. 

He decided to tell the other boy this. "There ain't nothin' 'intriguing' about my aura. I'm jus' like everyone else." 

Quatre's golden brows arched. "Oh? Have you seen your aura? I mean really *seen* it? Not just a sense that it's there." 

Duo shook his head. "My mage gift doesn't let me see stuff like that." 

Quatre walked up to him and place his pale hand over the other boys slightly darker one. Suddenly Duo was overwhelmed with the Sight of things. A transparent overlaying of colour left over from emotions that were engrained into the wood. Quatre was surrounded by a bright shimmering blue, entailing purity and innocence. There was a faint mist overlaying the blue. He looked over at Heero his mouth nearly falling open.. The boy was surrounded by layers of different shades and colours. Starting with purple; purity that had been somehow tainted by a great pain or rage. Around the edges he too was enshrouded almost crystal mist, But more prominent than that of the small blonde.. Duo had no idea what this meant and very much doubted anyone did, but he knew there was something important about it 

Quatre smiled and he as suddenly presented with the image of himself seen from the other boys eyes. Like Heero he too had a purple aura, a deep violet shade that nearly matched his eyes. The violet was fringed with just a hint of orange and a rich gold colour. But also he had the white mist. 

He pulled his hand away from the slightly smaller boys. "Is that mist normal? Or all of the different colours that surround me and Heero" 

The boy shook his head. "Until I met Heero I thought I was the only person who had it. It's much more noticeable with Heero. I know it means something. I just haven't been able to figure it out. Now you have it too. And the different auras all in one. I had never heard of that before. There is definately something special about the two of you. I will figure this out someday." 

Duo was about to reply but was interrupted by a huge yawn. 

"I think it's about time we got some rest," Heero said. he had been left out of the conversation before because his lack of knowledge on the subject matter. 

The boy blushed, embarrassed at forgetting his purpose for bringing to pair to the room. He shuffled towards the door and stopped before slipping out. "Remember I'm right across the hall." 

Heero and Duo were left to rest, having been in the saddle for days. Duo had figured that he'd be too busy thinking about this new discovery of himself and Heero, but he was so exhausted from the endless travel that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

TBC.....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: Another chapter!!! I'm am so on a role. This has become my focus fic. Sorry to anyone who's waitin' on my Digi works. The endings kinda rushed. My mother was sending me to bed and I wanted to have this finished so that I could post. Don't worry DS, Fei'll be in this soon enough. 


	5. Part 5

Saviors   
Part 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gun dam Wing.   
Warning: Showmen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young worriers must become saviors despite the obstacles they must   
overcome in their journey. 

~~~~~ 

Heero woke to the sound of rustling and the faint scent of herbs. His eyes fluttered open . The room was covered in a thick blanket of darkness, the only light coming from an oil lamp at the opposite end of the room. 

Duo was leaned over his ba of things, obviously trying to find something without waking Heero with the noise. He had failed obviously. 

He blinked bleary eyes at the unexpected vision of Duo's rear waggling slightly in front of him. No where close enough to touch, but close enough to effect him. 

His mouth went dry and his mind began to wander. Over the past few weeks this had been happening a little too often for comfort. Duo would sit a certain way or sit rather close to him and his mind would go completely haywire. 

Before meeting the boy he had never once been forced to deal with these feelings. He had been like stone. No one had ever effected him like this before. 

Of course he never let Duo know about this. After all he had to spend quite a while with the braided boy and didn't want to do anything to disrupt the friendship that had formed between them. 

With a victorious squeak, Duo snapped up right, holding a small dagger in his hands. He recognized it as the one that Duo's friend Blade had given him before leaving Colt. 

"What time is it?" he asked the boy who who jumped and whirled around. 

"Don't do that! Ya nearly gave me a heart attack." He played with the end of his braid. Something the braided boy did a lot. "It's been an hour since sunset. Blondie was here again. Came to see if you needed anything. Told him nope and sent him on his way." 

Heero sat up and nodded at the boy. "Quatre worries. He wouldn't have left if his empathy had have warned him not to." 

"Sounds like what I've gathered of him," Duo walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. "His name kinda shocked me. Isn't Quatre Winner the name of the heir to Sank throne?" 

Heero nodded again. "Quatre WAS the heir to Sank's throne. He gave it up to become a healer. His cousins the heir now. She's more suited to the position." 

Duo's violet eyes widened. "You mean he's a prince. I just talked to a PRINCE?!" 

Heero sighed. He had expected something like that from his partner. "Yes Duo. He's a prince. That doesn't make him any different than he was five seconds ago. He isn't the snobby type." 

"But still... I'm a street rat and I was just talkin' to royalty. And he seemed to like me. I never would have thought about somethin' like this before I met you. This is jus' so wild." 

"It's not the big a deal. There are other more important thing to deal with. Like what we're going to do after we leave," 

"I have no clue, Heero." Duo sprawled out at his feet, toying with the small dagger in his hands. "You haven't really told me a hell of a lot about what's goin' on here. All I know is that you're tryin' to over throw Odin Lowe. Don't know how we're gonna do that. There's only the two of us." 

'Damn,' Heero thought. 'He's starting to ask questions. I'm not so sure I can tell him everything, no matter how much I want to.' 

"Before she died, my mother prophesied that there would be a group of worriers who would end the reign of injustice that Odin had begun. That I was to be one of them and I would find the others. We would be linked together by destiny." 

'There I told him my reasoning. That should be enough for now.' 

"So you and this group of worriers are jus' gonna waltz into the palace and kill the king of Kaladar. I don't think it's gonna be so simple," he looked over at him, uncharacteristically serious. 

"Don't you think I know that," he sighed. "Besides there's a fair chance you're one of the worriers." 

"WHAT?!" he bolted up, staring at me. "You've gotta be kidin' me!" 

"No," Heero told him frankly. "You're the first person that's actually wanted to come with me since I started this journey. For that matter you're the first person I've wanted to come with me since I started. There's something different about you, Duo. Something wonderful." 

"You WANTED me to come with you," Duo's voice was no louder than a whisper. Like he didn't believe what he'd just said. "I always figured you just brought me around 'cause ya felt sorry for me." 

Heero crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes narrowing. "If I hadn't have wanted you to come, believe me, you wouldn't be here." 

Duo's face lit up in a brilliant grin as he launched himself at the other boy. He wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders, ignoring the boys startlment. 

Heero began to relax, letting himself be hugged by the boy he had inadvertently fallen in love with. Hesitantly he returned the embrace. 

His head snapped up as he heard a slight shuffling and was met with the sight of Quatre standing in the doorway, blushing bright red. 

"I'm sorry," the blonde said as he noticed Heero's gaze. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything." 

Duo let go of Heero and turned to grin sheepishly at the other boy. "It was my fault. I forgot to close the door after I went to the bathroom." Heero thought he heard a bit of disappointment in the other boys voice but couldn't be completely sure. 

Duo hopped off the bed and grabbed the dagger from the foot of Heero's bed. Carefully, he placed it back in his bag before turning to Quatre. "What was it ya wanted?" 

"Just to see if you needed anything." the boy told him. "I was about to go to my room. My shifts over and I have nothing to do." 

Duo grinned. "Than why don't ya stay here. Me 'n Heero could use some company. I haven't really had nobody to talk to since I left home."   
smirked. "He's been annoying me with his continuous chatter since than. I don't think there's anything except for death that will shut him up. Even than he'll probably annoy a spirit or two." 

"Hey! You've never complained," Duo tried to be self-righteous, but was grinning. "It's not my fault your about as social as a brick wall." 

Quatre smiled at the two. "You sound like and old married couple. Insulting each other, but loving every minute of it. I never thought there'd be a day when you could get a full sentence out of Heero Yuy. I congratulate you, Duo, on your achievements." 

"Why thank," Duo bowed to the not quite prince. "I owe it all to my stubbornness." 

Heero watched with amusement as the boys began to chat as if they had been good friends their entire lives. It was refreshing seeing Duo like this. He seemed more lively when he had someone who would talk to him instead of ignore him. 

It wasn't as if Heero hadn't been listening. He could remember everything the boy had said quite clearly. But he hadn't responded to any of Duo's attempts at conversation. The boy had accepted this and carried on a conversation with himself, sometimes forgetting that Heero was even there. This was how Heero had learned many of the things that he knew about the boy. His past, his dreams for the future, he had learned it all when Duo hadn't thought he was listening. 

The conversation was interrupted when Sally burst into the room, breathless and alarmingly pale. 

"What is it?" Quatre jumped to his feet. 

"We're under siege," the woman told them. "They're looking for Heero. They won't stop until we've given him to them." 

Heero felt a stab of guilt. He had known that this was a possibility, and he had still put those he cared about in danger. "I'm sorry Sally. I knew that coming here was going to be a bad thing." 

"It's not your fault!" the woman snapped. "You merely went to the only person you could trust for held. It's natural that you would have come here." 

"Sally, what are we going to do with them," the blonde asked his teacher. 

"Get them out. Quatre, I want you to go with them. Help them with their journey," the woman grabbed the blondes hands as he began to protest. "I know that you are capable of protesting yourself, but I need you to help get Duo and Heero out of here. They are Kaladar's last hope." 

The blonde nodded, tears welling in his wide, guiless eyes. "Please Sally. Be careful." 

"I will," the woman told him before giving him a tight hug. "Now go Quatre. Help them. The things you need were all put in the forest at the east end of the grounds. You know the way there. You should be able to get out without being seen " 

"Good bye," Quatre whispered and pulled a still stunned Duo out the door. 

"Thank you," Heero said before slipping out the door after them, carrying both his and Duo's packs. 

TBC.....   
~~~~~~ 

Shade: This fic is turning out shorter than I thought. Next person in the picture should be Fei. And there'll be more 1+2 goodness latter on. Time to start the next chapter, eh? And new POV focus too.   
  
  



	6. Part 6

Saviors   
Part 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young worriers must become saviors despite the obstacles they must   
overcome in their journey. 

~~~~~ 

The only sound in the hallway was the sound of their pounding feet. Quatre wanted desperately to muffle the sound. With his senses heightened to him it sounded like a stampede of buffalo. And to make maters worse Duo's panic was starting to overwhelm his shields. And Heero's anger and guilt wasn't helping any. 

He lead them through a maze of seemingly random passages. Quatre knew these corridors like the back of his hand. He had lived here since he was ten. 

They burst through a door and started down the stairs that were on the other side two at a time. 

"How the hell do you know where we're goin'?!" Duo called from behind him. 

"Very carefully," the blonde called back. He heard Duo snort. 

They continued down the dimly lit stars, barely managing not to fall. They came to a pitch black landing at the bottom and Quatre grabbed the torch off the wall. 

"This hasn't way hasn't been used since the last war Kaladar had with Sank, which was over five hundred years ago." he told them. "The stairs have been kept lit just in case. Despite the fact that Sank is now a pacifist nation, there are other kingdoms who would stop at nothing to get their hands on the healers here. This passage leads strait to a hidden exit in the east forest." 

"So we should come out right where our things are?" Duo asked rhetorically.. "She wasn't kidin' when she said we weren't gonna be seen." 

He wasn't answered as they started into the darkness. The pathway was wide, the light from the torch didn't reach the sides. A few rants scampered in front of them. Quatre couldn't help but smirk as Duo latched onto Heero when this happened. There was more to their relationship than met the eye. 

They walked for what seemed like hours, before there was the faint glow of moonlight at the end of the tunnel. 

"We're almost there," Heero told Duo, who had been in the middle of complaining about his sore feet. "See the light? That's the end." 

With sighs of relief they left the stuffiness of the tunnel for the freshness of the forest. Their supplies were right at the exit. Three horses stood in front of them, with supplies already strapped on. 

"We're almost out now," Duo said as he climbed onto the pitch black horse he seemed to have chosen for himself. "But the question is, where are we goin'?" 

"Sank," Quatre said quickly. "Odin would never dare send a crusade of soldiers over the border. Even if father would never harm him, there are other countries who would love to. Sending an army onto Sank territory would be the excuse they've been looking for." 

Heero climbed onto his horse as he seemed to mull over this. He nodded. "That sounds better than anywhere I can think of. We shouldn't have any trouble getting in there. You are the prince. That's where we'll head." 

Quatre had some trouble getting on his horse because of his slight stature, but managed. He had always been short and had managed to get past that. There was nothing stopping him from doing the same now. 

"Quatre," Heero steered his horse towards him, as he spoke almost hesitantly. "Is your cousin still at the palace?" 

Qautre giggled. "Unfortunately for you she is. She is to be heir. I forgot her...fixation. I'm sure she'll have grown out of it somewhat." 

Heero's cobalt eyes glinted in the moonlight. "If she hasn't I'll carry through with my threat." 

Quatre just giggled some more. 

"What're you talkin' about?" Duo looked between the two, obviously confused. 

"When Heero was brought to the healers my cousin Relena had been visiting me here," Quatre explained to the braided boy. "Well, Relena had never had any experience with boys before this and had developed a rather bothersome crush on Heero. Finally Heero got fed up with it and told her that he was goin to 'destroy' her. It was a riot." 

"You mean someone had a crush on HEERO?" Duo started to giggle as well. "And she actually went out of her way to let him know? Gods! That poor girl." 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew her," Heero glared at the boy. "I swear, she was sent from the depths of hell just so she can make my life miserable. You can't hide from someone when you can't even walk." 

"Of course ya are kinda cute," Duo said almost apologetically. "With the messy hair and your blue eyes. Of course I ain't no court lady. I ain't seen and awful lot of guys that look like you." 

"That's because there isn't anybody who looks quite like Heero," Quatre told the blonde with a twinkle in his eyes. "But than there aren't many who are as beautiful as you Duo." 

Quatre could have jumped for joy at the jealously that Heero ws giving off. He had been right. Heero had feelings for the other boy, and it was no mere friendship. And Duo had just as much as admitted that he found Heero attractive. 

'I'll be their matchmaker. It's obvious that they haven't done anything with their feelings. It's about time Heero found someone who can love him for who he is and not who he seems to be.' 

"Come on," Heero commanded. "We haven't long before the soldiers begin to search the forest." 

Quatre and Duo nodded and Quatre lead them out of the forest without being caught. By dawn they had made it to a small village and stopped to buy some fresh food. They rested before continuing. 

It would take a weeks hard ride to reach the border of Sank and then at least three days to reach the capital. They were going to have to get over the border as soon as possible. Especially with Odin's army after them. 

They spent their entire day in the saddle and than collapsed into an exhausted slumber the moment their heads hit the pillow. Often one of them would fall asleep on their horse and they would be jared awake. 

By the time they reached the border you could see the dark rings around each boys eyes. Quatre was never so happy to see the lands of his home kingdom spread out before him. 

"We're almost there," he told the boys with a smile. "I haven't been home since I was thirteen. That last person who's come to see me was Relema and that was a year ago." 

The border guard didn't recognize him and he was forced to show them the emblem his father had given him before he had left. After much debate the two guards let him in and they were off again. 

They stopped at an inn. Finally being able sleep without having to worry about being attacked during the night. 

As they neared the palace, Quatre could feel the anticipation of returning home. He hadn't seen his father in two and a half years. He hoped that he wasn't still angry at him for giving up his titles. 

TBC.....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: This is one of my worst ever parts. I will revise this chapter eventually. Please excuse the names of countries and cities. Kaladar is the name of a town about an twenty minutes away from where my cottage is. It sounded kinda cool so I chose it.   
  



	7. Part 7 (finally)

Saviors   
Part 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff.   
Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on   
their journey. 

~~~~~ 

"Quatre!!" 

Duo watched as the small blonde was glomped by what seemed to be an energetic pick blur. 

As the pick blur stopped it was revealed that the said blur was a girl in her mid-teens with long honey coloured hair. 

"It's nice to see someone happy to see me," Quatre smiled at the girl. "How have you been Relena?" 

The girl pulled away, grinning at her cousin. "Wonderful. I can't understand how you could just give up your position so easily." 

"I wanted to help people. Besides, we both know that you're better suited to the job. Now," Quatre turned the girl around to face both Duo and Heero. "This is Duo Maxwell, and You've met Heero Yuy." 

Relena smiled at them. "I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just been so long since I saw my cousin. It's nice to meet you Duo, and wonderful to see you again, Heero."] 

Heero nodded an acknowledgment as Duo grinned at her. "You have no idea how wild this is. Just two months ago I was livin' on the streets. Now I can honestly say I've met a prince and princess." 

"Don't forget a king as well" Quatre told him. "You'll meet my father eventually." 

Duo's eyes widened. "You mean I'm gonna meet the king of Sank?" 

"Yes, Duo," the small blonde smiled affectionately at his friend. "You shouldn't feel inferior. I'd rather spend time with you than any number of nobles." 

"Any friend of Quat's is a friend of mine!" Relena put in. 

Duo flushed with pleasure. Both a prince and a princess thought of him as a friend. Him! A petty thief! He'd figured they'd have thrown him out the moment he had stepped inside the grounds. In fact they probably would have if Quatre hadn't have told them that he was with him. 

Relena grabbed Quatre's hand, turning suddenly serious. "Your father has started tp bring suitors to the palace. I'm afraid that he will soon force me to marry, whether with my consent of with out." 

The blonde sighed. "We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I was only ten when I left and father was already starting to bring some of the courtiers daughters to my play time and diner. He has given you a lot of leeway in this. Either you'll have to chose a husband, let father chose one for you or give up your position. You'd make a great queen Relena, but I'm not sure if you could be a wife." 

"I know that, Quat," she sounded miserable. "I can't be dependent on someone. I'd be expected to be the simpering queen who spends more time preening than handling politics. Besides, there's this rumor that one of my possible husbands is Odin Lowe's son. I don't know what to do about all of this." 

Duo felt Heero stiffen beside him and looked up to see the boy standing ram-rod-still, his hands clenched into fists and eyes narrowed. He instinctively rested his hand against Heero's arm, trying to make the boy feel better. He may not know what was going through Heero's mind, but he was sure as hell going to try to help out. 

Heero looked up at his, cobalt eyes showing his surprise at the gesture.. 

He turned bake to the two cousins as he felt Heero relaxed. Quatre was still holding Relena's hand, he could sense the slight soothing vibrations that Quatre was giving off in the air. The blonde was using his empathy to calm his cousin's panic. 

"You'll figure out something 'Lena. You always do." Quatre told her. 

"I do, don't I?" Relena smiled at Quatre, throwing off the mood as if it were nothing more than a cloak. She tugged at the small blondes hands. "Besides Quat, there's someone you have to see. He's been asking about you since you first left." She took off leaving Duo and Heero nothing to do but follow. 

They were led through the out grounds to a small stable, obviously only used private. 

"Hey! Uni-bang boy! I brought some people to see you!" Relena called as they came to a stop. 

There was some rattling from inside the stable, followed by "You're always bringing people to see me 'Lena. What would be the difference in today's visit?" 

"You'll have to come out and find out for yourself!" Relena called back. 

"I'm coming. I'm coming," The male voice was slightly annoyed but contained a great deal of affection. 

There was a brief pause as the occupant of the stable finished whatever it was he was doing. The teen stepped out of the deep shadows, revealing a tall, lean figure. Light brown hair fell in front of his face, hiding one emerald eye from view. 

Quatre stepped forward, eyes wide with surprise. "Trowa?" 

The other boys eyes widened as he stared at the blonde boy. "Quatre? What are you doing here?" He blushed as he realized just what he had said. "I mean...you never sent word. I just wasn't expecting...." 

The blonde boy smiled sadly at the taller boy. "There wasn't enough time to send a message or anything. The House of Healing was attacked and we had to leave rather quickly or risk capture." 

"Capture," Relena cried. She looked wildly at the three, panic evident in baby blue eyes. "You were being pursued?! Your father is going to have a fit when he finds out. What if these people come into Sank?" 

"They won't," Heero spoke with conviction. "Odin's too much of a coward to follow us here. He knows that this is a peaceful country." 

"That man is unpredictable," Relena countered, hands on hips. "He could very well send every mage he has after you." 

"I know him," Heero told the girl with a glint in his eyes. "I know that man better than I know myself. Yes, he may have more military strength than any other country, but the thought of being beaten frightens him. To loose power his country would be worse than dying to him. He knows that if he were to break the treaty with Sanq and step over the border with hostile intentions that he would have at least five other countries at his throat over it." 

"Even if what your saying is true there's still the possibility that he could come here with the pretense of it being a completely safe visit. For example he could tell us he's bringing his son so that we can make some marriage arrangement or something like that," Relena pointed out. 

"Odin doesn't work like that," Heero was firm. "Besides I know for a fact that Odin no longer ha control of his son. The heir ran from the palace and hasn't been seen since the death of his mother, the queen." 

"How do you know all this?" the girl was suspicious. "No one knows what goes on with Odin's court unless they're part of it." 

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was there when the prince escaped." 

Relena took a step back, shocked. "But they were all evil people! How could you have been there?!" 

Heero's stiffened again, posture showing his anger. "Not everyone in Kaladar was evil. The Queen was a good and generous women, forced into a marriage because of her powers. She tried to be a good mother to her son. Tried to teach him to be the same, but he was being trained by his father. She had to get him out before the prince was turned into a copy of his father." 

"And how do you work into this?" 

"I knew the prince and I helped him escape," the cobalt eyed boy told her. "You don't have to worry about being forced to marry him. He wouldn't marry you even if his father tried to force him." 

"Excuse me," The princess started indignantly. "I'll have you know-" 

"It has nothing to do with you. The prince cannot marry you. It was prophesied that he would fall in love with a commoner and deny his position the same as Quatre did. His father of course was never told this or else he would have been killed" 

"Oh...." 

Heero just shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Duo, meanwhile, was just reeling with curiosity. Heero hadn't really talked about himself much and he had just found out more about the usually stoic boy in five minutes than he had in the past few months. Duo wanted to know more about his friend but daren't pry into the others life. It was hard enough to get one sentence out of him, but to try and get Heero to talk about his past was next to impossible. He just hoped that he'd be lucky and more of this mysterious boys past was brought up. 

Relena looked around for a few moments before er eyes rested on the deepening shadows. "Jeez! It's getting late! We had better hurry up Quat, while your father still has some free time. He has small session with some of the court later and I think that you want to see him as soon as possible." 

The blonde nodded, glad that she had changed the subject. "I doubt father would really appreciate me showing up at some ungodly hour. We had better head to his study," he turned to the tall boy still standing just outside their group. "It was very nice to see you agin Trowa. I hope that we have a chance to catch up while I'm still here." Quatre smiled at the boy, this one shyer than his usual kind and gentle one. 

Trowa nodded a small smile of his own tugging at the corners of his eyes. 

Duo nearly cheered at what he read in the two. 'Finally, a little romantic twist to our little escapade. God's know I haven't been goin' no where with Heero. Not that I've had much time...' 

The small group was again led through the palace grounds. Duo was beginning to feel like a dog on a leash with all the times he had been pulled around without a clue of where he was going. It was not the most wonderful of sensations. 

They entered the actual building and hurried down hall after hall, until Duo had no sense of direction left. Relena stopped in front of a small door, pressing her ear to it. Then she opened it and stepped inside, beckoning the rest to follow. 

If Duo hadn't mended his ways, he'd have been in heaven. There were so many things in this small room that a thief could get his nimble fingers on. Most of the fixtures were gold platted and their were crystal vases sat on stands that lined the walls. The walls were a deep wine colour, reflecting the warmth of the fireplace at the far end of the room. Near the left side there was a desk. Piles and piles of paper were stacked here and there cluttering the surface, causing Duo to wonder how the person who worked there was able to do anything at all. In the middle of all this sat a many to appeared to be about fifty. He had greying sandy brown hair, and tired brown eyes. 

"Father," Quatre spoke softly and the man looked up at them. 

TBC....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: I finally finished! I had to write this chapter four times. The disk got screwed up or I forgot to save. Heero's a little OOC in how much he talks but I needed that to explain some of the story. I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can and while I was having problems with this part I worked out some future plot problems. Anyway, the next G-boy in the picture is Fei. I left him for last just to spite DS.   



	8. Part 8

Saviors 

Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff. 

Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on

their journey. 

~~~~~

"Father," Quatre spoke softly and his father looked up at him.

He hadn't changed much in the years since Quatre had last been home. The King of Sanc was still as strong, wise looking man. Definitely suited to his position as a leader. Quatre had always felt inadequate trying to follow in his father's footsteps and had been relieved when he had discovered his gifts. The small healer was far too much like his mother to rule a country. Small in stature and gentle in disposition, he didn't have it in him to sit in court and stand up against people who were constantly trying to get him to lean towards their way of thinking. So off he had gone, to train while Relena took his place as the heir.

"Quatre," his father beamed, setting aside his papers. "This certainly is a pleasant surprise."

The blonde looked down at his feat and than back up almost hesitantly. "I'm not so sure if you'll say the same once you've been told why we've come." The Kings brow furrowed and Quatre took a deep breath before launching into the tale of he and the others had fled over the Kaladar/Sanc borders.

At the end of it came an uneasy silence as his father sat behind his desk, face pale and lips slanted into a frown. Finally the man stood, both hands pressed against the top of his desk. "Well, you young people these days certainly know how to get yourselves into trouble."

Quatre heaved a sigh of relief. He had somehow expected shouting from his strong willed father. He smiled a small smile. "We try father."

The man smiled softly at his son. "As long as you're okay, Quatre, I suppose everything should be peaceful. As you've surmised, Odin wouldn't dare step over the border. And from what I understand none of you used force to escape, you have made me proud. You did not go against your pacifist teachings."

Quatre forced down a burst of anger at his father's last words. This was part of the reason he had wanted to leave so badly. Ever since birth he had had his fathers beliefs pumped into him. They were good beliefs, he had never denied that, but more than anything he had wanted to go out there and learn all this for himself. His father was proud of him because he had run and not fought to defend himself, not because he had done particularly well. 

He sighed and forced himself to smile back. It had been so long since his father had seen him he doubted the man would have been able to gauge his emotions. "Thank you. My friends and I will be staying in the palace for a week or so. With your permission of course...."

"Of course," he waved away the almost request. "You can stay in your old suite and your friends can stay in rooms near by." He sat back down and began to shuffle through the papers he had set aside. "Now if you'll excuse me I have much work to do and not much time to do it in. Ruling a country isn't as easy as I had wished it to be."

"Very well, father," Quatre bowed and left the room, the others trailing behind him.

"Woah," Duo mumbled when they were a faire ways away. "I figured we'd be in trouble or something."

"So did I," Quatre told him as he slipped through the halls, old memories of his child resurfacing. "Looks like my fathers become more accepting since the last time I was here. If I even broke a vase he'd have a fit. Of course most of them are very expensive, but still...."

"It's just because he misses you so much, Quat," Relena told him from the back. "He would have been glad to see you even if you had have had a rampaging dragon on your back. You haven't been back in, like, three years. He misses you coming into his office covered in mud after having played Trowa and his animals."

Quatre laughed, remembering the fit his father had had when he had dripped all over the Oriental rug. The gaudy thing had had to be replaced. "If I recall correctly, YOU were right mucking with us."

"Who me? A princess? Playing in the mud?" She drew herself up; nose pointed up in the air. "I would never dare." She let the pose faulter. "At least not without a little persuasion."

"You were the one who came up with the idea," Quatre laughed. "Plus I was already covered in mud anyway. After you and Trowa tackling me the moment I stepped out the door."

"If you hadn't taken so long to come outside we wouldn't have gotten bored and come up with the idea."

"That wasn't my fault, my nanny decided I needed an extra bath," he protested as he came to the end of a hallway and opened a door. He stepped inside and flopped out onto a plush blue armchair. "Gods, I miss this chair."

"Well, you went away and a chair is definitely too big to carry across the country." 

Quatre ignored the girl and let his head fall against the back of the chair, his eyes drifting shut. It had been a long journey and he could see himself falling asleep, leaving Duo and Heero to fend for themselves. He knew that Duo had no idea how to deal with a servant and it was doubtful Heero had any history dealing with them either. Not with his background as a soldier. But of course, his ever-present conscience always kicked in before he could do what he wants. 

With a great deal of effort, he lifted his head to watch Duo and Relena chatting while Heero glared at the two. He couldn't help but smile. Heero was always glaring, especially when Duo's incessant chatter was involved. Besides that he could see that Duo was again making the stoic soldier jealous. It wouldn't be long until the two realised their feelings for each other and got together. He just hoped it was before Heero severed someone's head for being too friendly to Duo. He rather liked his head where it was Quatre was one of Duo's best friends, so was usually the boy's social partner and was usually the one receiving the jealous glare.

".... so Quatre dragged Trowa to the church and asked the priest if he'd marry him and Trowa," Quatre choked as he heard what Relena was telling the braided boy as they sat on the carpet near his feet.

"Relena! We were seven!"

"So?" the girl's eyes were dancing merrily. "It doesn't make it any less amusing. If anything it just makes it funnier."

"Well, leave that out of this, or I'm gonna bring up the time you ran away and join the circus."

"Hey! That's how we met Trowa. That was a blessing in disguise."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Duo laughed at the two. "You guys are riot! Me 'n Blade were never even this bad."

"Who's Blade?" Relena asked curiously. Quatre leaned forward, interested as well. Duo hadn't mentioned much about his past during their journey.

"She's sorta like a sister," the boy told her. "She was my best friends sister," pain flashed briefly in expressive violet eyes. "Before Solo died. I miss 'em a lot."

"I'm sure she misses you a lot. too," Relena reassured and impulsively gave the boy a small, platonic hug. "I know I certainly would. And I will when you all leave."

"I'm sure we'll miss ya too," Duo grinned at her. "When Quatre told me about your crush on Heero before we left I was sure we'd meet a boy-obsessed girl. Ya could probably fit in with my friends no problem."

"Oh, I doubt that," Relena replied. "I've been spoiled since I was born. And I rather like the fancy clothes that fill my wardrobe. Even if I do wish that I would be allowed to where pants."

"Don't we all?" Duo replied. "I've had to where one of those skirts you girls all hafta put on. How do ya get around without trippin' all the time?"

"With lots of practise."

"You've worn a dress?" Everyone looked over to find Heero with a dumbfounded look on his face. Quatre could almost see what must have been going through the cobalt eyed boys mind. Duo would probably look damn good in a dress. 

"I was 'sposed to draw the guards attention away from the gate as Solo and Blade slipped," Duo blushed. "Blade refused to do it 'n I was the only other person that was available that was likely get the job done right."

"Don't worry," Relena clapped him on the shoulder. "Quat's worn a dress too. We used to play dress-up and he'd always were one of my dresses. He looked very pretty I might add."

"Relena," Quatre glared at her, while he tried to hide his blush. "I remember lots of things about you. too, you know. You want to talk about cross-dressing, fine. There was the time you cut off all your hair and changed into MY clothes. You had decided you were going to be a knight and nothing was going to stop you."

Relena stuck her tongue out at him and stood gracefully. "I'm sorry to leave you gentlemen, but a princess and heir has duties. I'll be sure to visit you as soon as possible."

"Bye," Duo waved to her as she left, closing the door behind her. He turned to Quatre. "Your cousin's kinda cool."

"If you had have known her a year ago you wouldn't be saying that," Quatre laughed. "She really was a boy crazy girl back than. I was surprised when she didn't start flirting with both you and Heero. I guess she's grown up at least some." 

What Duo was about to say next was split by a huge yawn. Feeling like a lousy Quatre stood. "I guess I should show you to your rooms. Well, just follow me." He led the other two out of the room and to the next rooms. "These were for supposed to be for any siblings I might have had, but mother died giving birth to me and father refused to remarry, so I was alone down here. Duo can have this one," He pointed to the room next to his. "And Heero, you can have the one across the hall from him."

"Thanks, Q," Duo hugged him before entering his room. 

Heero stood for a moment and than gave the boy a slight bow. "I appreciate everything you've done for us. We would probably be dead be now if it wasn't for you bringing us here."

He smiled at the other boy. "You and Duo have become good friends. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving two friends to face death when there was an alternative." Quatre stifled a yawn of his own. "We should all really get some sleep. Don't mind when a maid or page drops some breakfast off in the morning. I don't expect Duo to wake up when someone enters the room. But you're a light sleeper so I figured I should warn you lest we're short one servant."

Heero gave him a slight nod before entering his own room. 

Quatre yawned again and turned back to his room. "Now I believe there's a comfortable bed of my own calling to me."

TBC.....

~~~~~

Shade: This chapter was pretty much a way of getting to know Quatre and Relena a little better. Quat's father may be a little OOC, but the dudes only in the series for, like, five minutes. Relena's really OOC but I love to make her like this. I like Relena. So shoot me.


	9. Part 9

Saviors 

Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff. 

Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on their journey. 

~~~~~

Wind beat against the side of the building, causing the shutters to fly open with a loud bang. With a sigh Trowa stepped out of his warm bed and onto a cold floor. He grabbed the shutters and pulled them in, getting himself soaked in the process.

"It's too early for this, he mumbled as he towelled himself off and pulled out fresh clothes. 

If it weren't for the storm clouds you'd be able to see the sun as it began to rise. Quatre and the others had been there for almost a week now and they had all planned a picnic. It looked like their plans had been drastically altered.

With a sigh he climbed from his loft. When Relena had run away and tried to join the circus, her cousin hadn't been far behind. When the two had discovered his rather uncommon talent to communicate with animals they had brought him home with them. Catherine had been sad to see him go, but had thought it better to let her little brother live in a palace than at a travelling circus. Up until Quatre had left to become a healer the three had been inseparable. It had been a sad day when Trowa and Relena had lost their blonde friend.

But now Quatre was back and Trowa was feeling an odd pull towards the small blonde. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it when the boy left. He'd probably pack up all his things and follow him. That was so out of character. Trowa never did anything without first considering the cons and pros. In this situation the cons greatly outweighed the pros, yet he'd still go if it meant being with Quatre.

And that made no sense at all. He hadn't seen Quatre in almost three years. They had been twelve than and none of these feelings had shown up than. Sure, he had been sad to see him go, but wouldn't have gone with him.

Trowa combed his hand through his hair and the bangs flopped back into place. He had tried everything short of cutting it to get his hair to stay out of his hair, but nothing had worked for an extended period of time.

He went about doing his chores, feeding the horses and such. Usually there were many stable hands, but this was his personal stable and he did everything in here alone. He liked his privacy.

It was relaxing, this work without a lot of thought. Most of the movement had become instinctive and the horses didn't have much to say. They were much more interested in the grain Trowa was feeding them. It was far too blustery for them to go outside and they'd rather stay where it was dry anyway.

There was a chilly blast as the door was opened and than flung shut. Trowa looked up to find Relena standing there, honey coloured hair clinging to the sides of her face and dress plastered to her figure. 

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" she commented it sarcastically as she flung her cloak over the chair resting near the fire.

"If you want to look like a drowned rat," Trowa replied, emerald eyes dancing.

"Is that a comment on my appearance?" Relena crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Trowa shrugged mysteriously and turned back to his task. He fed the last horse as Relena made herself comfortable in the familiar surroundings.

"So how's everyone doing?" he asked her as he sat in the chair across from hers.

"Duo and Heero are acting like love sick children. I just wish they'd say something to the other," Relena sighed. "It's bad enough I have to put up with all of the other court girls giggling over the available young men. Now I have to deal with two people who are in love with each other but won't do anything about it. Just during breakfast I caught Duo checking Heero out when his back was turned."

Trowa laughed. "Those two really are something. So unlike one another, yet so perfect for each other."

"Well, Quatre's no better. He was really looking forward to that picnic and is now sulking about. So I decided to come and get you so we can have our fun inside. Quatre has the biggest room, so I figured we could set up a blanket in there and have some lunch. That should make him happy."

Trowa nodded, liking the idea. Anything to make Quatre happy.

"Great!" Relena jumped to her feet, pulling back on her still wet cloak. "You might want to bring an extra change of clothes, though. So you can change into something dry while your inside."

Trowa nodded and gathered himself a pair of black pants and a green top. He stuffed them under the shirt he was wearing and pulled on his cloak. Relena pulled open the door and shot outside, going as fast as she could.

The wind and rain hit him like a powerful hand trying to keep him from reaching his destination. He just hoped that the rain didn't soak through both his cloak and his shirt. He wouldn't be able to change if the clothes he held got wet.

By the time they reached to door to the inside Trowa's hair covered one side of his face. He reached up to brush it aside and only ended up making it spike almost strait up. He sighed and left it the way it was. It would dry eventually and return to normal.

The moment they stepped into Quatre's room they were tackled by Duo. 

"Guys! I'm SO bored!" the boy squealed. Once Duo got to know someone he hadn't a clue what personal space meant.

"Okay, okay." Relena laughed as she pulled herself up off the floor and away from Duo. Trowa meanwhile had received most of the boy's weight and now lay sprawled beneath Duo. 

Duo smiled evilly. "Ya know, if ya were my type I'd be using this position to my advantage."

Trowa blush and Duo hefted himself up with a laugh.

"Good thing you're not my type, eh?"

"What is your type, Duo?" Quatre teased.

"Dark and handsome," Duo relied as he flung his arm around Trowa's shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but ya jus' can't have me. I'm really sorry."

"There's only one person I know of who fits that description," Relena told him slyly. "And that would be Heero."

Duo's arm fell as he blushed and began to sputter before hanging his head. "Meh...."

"I knew it!" Relena shouted. "You like him! Why the hell haven't you told him?"

"Tell who what?" Heero asked as he stepped through the door.

Relena was about to answer when Duo covered her mouth with his hand. "Nothin'." He gave a forced laugh when Heero's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The cobalt eyed boy stood there a moment but let the subject drop. Duo sighed with relief and turned back to Trowa.

"So Relena told you our plan I take it?"

Trowa nodded and wiped away a drop of water as it made it's way down the side of his face. "Is there somewhere I can change?" he asked, holding up his cloaked arms which still dripped water.

"Just go through there," Quatre told him, nodding towards a door on the opposite side of the room. "Than bring your things in here and hang them near the fire."

Trowa nodded and Relena left to change in her own room.

He entered a room with a huge canopy bed. The colour scheme seemed to be different shades of blue. The canopy was a rich royal blue while the comforter was a slighter shade. The walls were light blue making it look almost like he was standing outside. He remembered this room well. He Relena had pulled many sleep overs in here, pretending they were out in the wild. Fending for themselves. He chuckled as he remembered the time Quatre had pretended to be a ferocious tiger and had decided to attack the two others.

He pulled out the clothes that he had hidden under his shirt and began to strip himself. The clothes had gotten a bit damp, but nothing bad enough that he would have had to borrow from one of the others.

Deciding he was presentable Trowa gathered the wet clothes and cloak and headed back into the other room with the others. He hung his things on a rack that stood near the fireplace.

While he was changing Quatre had found a sheet and had spread it out on the floor. Duo was busy snooping through a basket of food while Heero frowned at him. Each time Duo would try to eat one of than many delectable he would receive a small swat from Heero. Trowa found it cute and couldn't help but smile at the two.

Relena bustled in, dressed in a pair of pants and a plain while blouse. Trowa raised in eyebrow at her choice of garments. "I thought you were banned from dressing like that since you were caught sparing with some of the squires?"

"Who's going to telling anyone?" Relena shot back. "Just because I'm not supposed to do something, doesn't mean I'm not going to do it."

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Just remember that it's you who's going to get in trouble if you get caught, and not me this time."

"I'll never borrow your clothes again, I promise."

"Good."

They sat down to enjoy their lunch, Duo polishing off almost half of what was layed out. Afterward, the boy lay flat on his back eyes closed and hand behind his back as he hummed drowsily. "That was one hell of a lunch."

"I wouldn't really know," Relena told him dryly. "Considering you ate most of it."

One eye was cracked open, showing a glimpse of glittering violet. "I'm a growing boy."

Relena snorted inelegantly. "For a growing boy you sure aren't very tall."

"Leave the height outa this," the braided boy returned good-naturedly. "I'm jus' a little vertically challenged."

"If your vertically challenged, so's Quat." The blonde looked up from the book he had been flipping through and glared at his cousin. "He's at least two inches shorter than you are."

Quatre "humph"-ed and went back to his book. 

Trowa smiled at the boy. "What are you reading?"

The blonde looked up and blushed slightly. "Oh, just a fantasy novel. Nothing that interesting."

"Ah...." Trowa stood and made his way over so that he could read over the side of Quatre's chair. 

/...With a mighty roar the knight charged the beast, dodging fiery gusts and huge talons. All he could think of as the blade sliced through the scales of the dragon was the fair maiden that lay hidden on the other side of this beast./

He chuckled. "A bit too unrealistic for me. The whole handsome night and swooning princess is a little stereotypical and out of date."

The blondes blush deepened. "The last time I updated my library was when I was ten. My tastes have drastically changed since than."

On a whim, Trowa bent down and dropped a small kiss on Quatre's blonde head. "If you say so, little one." He enjoyed the way Quatre's face burned brightly, as the healer looked at him uncertainly. "You are very cute when you blush, you know that?"

"Trowa?"

Trowa turned serious. "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you leave without me now. I've missed you since you last left, and I doubt I could stay here now that you've come back for this visit."

Quatre smiled at him and swung his arms around the taller boy's neck. "I'd be glad to have you with us." He blushed again. "I was beginning to contemplate staying here so that I wouldn't have to leave you here."

TBC.....

~~~~~

Shade: I just finished the last chapter this morning and now here I am with the next. That's what I get for sitting here with nothing to do.... Anyway, we'll be leaving the palace behind next. Sorry to those who want to keep Relena on the team. She hasta stay. Next comes Woofie!


	10. Part 10

Saviors 

Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff. 

Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on

their journey. 

~~~~~

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Relena sniffled into Quatre's hair, as Heero stood near by.

"We'll miss you too, 'Lena," the Blonde patted his cousins back reassuringly. "I'm sorry to take Trowa away from you, but I can't stay and he wants to be with me."

"It's alright," Relena pulled away and smiled tearfully. "I'm just glad you finally found someone to make you happy. I've always known the two of you would get together eventually."

Quatre smiled as Relena turned to Duo and went through the same actions with the braided boy.

Heero had to wonder at the close friendship that blossomed between all of them. He could understand Trowa's, Quatre's and Relena's relationship, but to have himself part of it was.... odd to say the least. He didn't allow himself to get close to very many people and now felt affection for the other four teens. His feelings towards Duo were a bit different, but still.... 

Relena turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He surprised himself by returning the embrace. 

"Make Duo happy," she whispered before pulling away and giving him a wink. Heero stared at her, too dumbfounded to say anything. Did everyone know about that?! Just last night Quatre had cornered him and told him that he should say something to Duo.

Heero shook his head and boosted himself up onto his saddle while Relena said farewell to Trowa. He saw the tall boy blush before she pulled away. Relena stepped back and the four took off as she waved after them.

They all felt guilty for leaving her here by herself, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. Quatre had reassured them that she would find some amusement in court sooner or latter. She had always been able to make the best of every situation. Using the picnic incident as and example, Heero could see that this was true.

They had their entire trip planned out. They'd be stopping at different inns along the way. There was also one school, a university that they would be visiting. It was in a secluded area and there were no inns in the area. The school was used to accommodating those who could afford it. Quatre's father had already sent word that the miss-matched group would be dropping be for a few nights. It was the second stop on their way to the borders.

The first night they stopped off at an inn kept by an old motherly woman. She treated them like her own children, filling them with a home cooked meal than sending them off the next day with enough leftovers for lunch. They made good time, arriving at the university by mid-afternoon. 

Upon arrival they were shown to their rooms and than the bathhouse. A page whispered something to Quatre and the blonde turned to the rest of them beaming. "My cousin seems to have taken up residence here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit."

"Milliardo?" Trowa was surprised. "Wouldn't you think Relena would have told you? He is her brother after all."

Quatre shrugged. "They've never been close. Not after the truth about his preferences came out when he declined from being heir to the throne."

"Huh?" Duo was confused. "Relena has a brother? Why ain't he the prince?"

"He's like us." Quatre told him. "He doesn't like girls so he can't very well produce heirs. Father was going to force him to marry anyway when Relena came out and decided to take his place. I think she's been kind of mad at him for it. She never really wanted to be queen, no matter what she says about it. She misses the freedom she used to have."

"Ah.... I see."

"Shall we go than?" Quatre asked. They had gotten redressed and now made quite the handsome team. Quatre in his usual healers robes, Trowa in a plain brown tunic belted at the waist and black pants, Duo in his traditional black ensemble and Heero himself dressing similarly to Trowa though wearing green and black.

Duo nodded emphatically, pretty much making up the decision for all of them. With a great deal of cheer (even from Heero, though he tried to hide it) they took off to find Quatre's cousin.

TBC....

~~~~~

Shade: Mwahahah! It's Milli! I love Zechs. His hair is just so dammed lovely. I jus' wanna run my fingers through it.... Anyway, before I start to rant, I should get down to business. This is a short chapter. Less than a thousand words. I have somethin' planned for the next one, so it couldn't be helped. Please read the next chapter when it's posted. I like what I've gotten done of it. Pretty soon I'm gonna hafta start listing out all the pairings I've got planned out.... I'm starting to confuse myself.


	11. Part 11

Saviors 

Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff. 

Description: In a land of great poverty a group of young warriors must become saviors despite the obstacles they must overcome on

their journey. 

~~~~~

"Milliardo, please," pleaded the oriental teen as he backed up into the corner, desperate to escape the blondes unwanted attentions. "I have things to do and Diane is expecting me back any minute now."

"I'm sure your apprentice can find something to amuse herself with in your extended absence," Milliardo purred, brushing his hand against the others cheek. He bent to capture Wufei's lips in a kiss but was met by empty space as the boy darted away, through the gap between the wall and the blonde's side.

There was a husky laugh as Milliardo chased after him. "Playing hard to get, are we dragon?"

Wufei sighed in frustration as he sped up. Why was the man do damn persistent? He had done everything short of pulling out his katana and slicing him into tiny bits. "I think you're mistaking hard to get for plain unwillingness!"

"You've always been a tease!" was his only reply.

Wufei groaned and skidded around a corner, barely noting which direction his feet were taking him. Ever since the tall blonde man had showed up at the university it seemed he was spending less time studying and more time running. 'Well, at least my life can't be considered dull. And I am getting quite a bit of a workout.'

He turned another corner and ran face first into an open door. He fell backward and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He stifled a curse and climbed to his feet, rubbing at his behind. Before he could fully regain his senses, Milliardo came up behind him, wrapping his arms around narrow hips.

Wufei squawked as he felt hot lips against the nap of his neck, and tried to pull himself away. The arms tightened there grip and Wufei gave up the struggled against Milliardo's considerable strength. Wufei was turned around and Milliardo's lips finally met with the target that he had been aiming for earlier.

The smaller boy tried to push himself away, eyes going wide, but the blonde ignored him. Wufei felt a tongue tease at the seam of his lips and opened his mouth, more from shock than anything else. Wufei stood still, all struggles leaving him as Milliardo explored the inside of his young loves mouth intently. He let his eyes flutter shut and began to respond to the mans gentle probing, shivering as his own tongue slid against the others.

'That's not so bad,' a dazed voice in the back of his head mused. 'In fact it feels down right enjoyable. Damn, have I ever been missing something.'

Slim arms were wrapped around broad shoulders as the two really began to enjoy himself. This was Wufei's first kiss, and even if he was unwilling at first he planned to make it a good one. 

Both jumped as someone coughed nearby. Wufei pulled himself away hastily and rubbed his sleeve against his tingling lips. He blushed and turned to find a group four young men about the same age as himself. A short blonde, a boy with an amazing chestnut braid, a tall green eyed boy and another with an intense cobalt gaze that sent a shiver of warning down his spine

"Now, really cousin, is this something you should be doing in the middle of the hallway?" the small blonde asked Milliardo.

"Well..uh....you see...." the tall blonde stuttered.

"I thought not!" the others cerulean eyes twinkled merrily. "But than if I hadn't already found myself someone to keep me warm I might be tempted to join you."

Wufei looked confusedly between the two as Milliardo gaped and the small boy grinned back. No one had been able to make the confident blonde speechless, not even Wufei, with all of his snappy comebacks. Now this whisp of a boy comes and totally turns the man into a stuttering idiot!

Milliardo blushed and looked down at the floor. "You aren't going to tell uncle are you?" He asked quietly. 

"Of course not!" the blonde reassured. "If father knew about half the things I did he'd have filleted me long ago."

Milliardo sighed in relief and returned to his normal, self-assured self. "In that case, it's wonderful to see you again, Quatre."

Wufei eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Quatre?! Quatre Winner?! He remembered once, that he had been told Milliardo had been related to the crown prince, but he had never guessed that they were this close. He flushed. The prince had caught him kissing his cousin! What must the other boy think of him now? His honor had just been thrown out the window.

"Now who's your 'friend', Milli?" the blonde asked with a great deal of interest.

Wufei heard the emphasis on the word 'friend' and blushed. It was obvious what the young prince meant by it.

Milliardo grinned wolfishly and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "This is Chang Wufei. He's the best scholar at this school. And I've been after him since I arrived here."

Wufei grimaced and pulled away. "And I've been running the entire time," he muttered to himself.

The prince laughed, having heard the comment. "We'll it's nice to meet you Wufei. I'm sure we'll see lot's of each other before the days through. Especially if my cousin here is still as stubborn as he used to be."

Milliardo winked. "Don't doubt me for a moment."

Quatre smiled and gestured to the other boys. "These are my friends. " He lay a hand on the tall boy's shoulder, "This is Trowa Barton. The boy with braid is Duo Maxwell and the boy with the glare that can kill someone with a glance is Heero Yuy." He laughed as Heero favored him one of these such glares.

Wufei continued to feel awkward as the others began to chat. The braided boy, he noticed, spoke like he hadn't had much of an education. He had an accent that said he had spent most of his life on the streets. The boy who stood next to him, Heero, seemed troubled, as if he held the entire world on his shoulders but was trying to hide it from everyone else. The healer prince was standing next to the tall boy, grasping the other boys shoulder. Wufei knew perfectly well that there was something between the two. He could see it in the way they never parted. Wufei was good at reading people. Not a common trait in a scholar but a very valuable one. 

Wufei peaked out the window near by to find the sun had nearly set beyond the horizon. "Iya!!" he cried without thinking about the people standing around him. "Diane is going to have a fit! I was supposed to have the scrolls to her at least an hour ago!"

"Cool down, dragon," Milliardo chuckled. "I'm sure she realized that you had been held up and decided to do something else."

Wufei glared at him. "I would have had it to her f you hadn't have distracted me! Gods! I haven't been able to get anything done since you got here! Between your seduction ploy and never ceasing questioning I haven't been able to finish a single project."

"I just wanted to see if you were really the frigid prude that everyone says you are," Milliardo's cornflower blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Instead of that I found a little spitfire. Quite passionate, too."

Wufei blushed as he remembered the kiss that had been rudely interrupted. He kind of wished that they could do it again. Just this once, just so that he could better enjoy it this time. 

He shook away the thought and continued to glare up at the older man. "I have work to do," he growled. "You aren't the most important thing in everyone's life."

"Nope. Only yours."

"You're insufferable!" Wufei threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up. I honestly do."

"It's nice to know that you've finally surrendered to your fate," with that the blonde swooped down to claim his lips in a quick kiss.

Wufei stared at him, shocked that the other man would do something like that with someone else around. He blushed again and pulled himself away. Why was it that he was always reduced to this when Milliardo was involved. Always blushing or sputtering. No one else did this to him. Milliardo had been telling the truth about what the others said about him. Everyone really thought he was frigid. Always locking himself up with his studies and ignoring everything that was going on around him.

But than Milliardo had come to the university a few months ago and all of this had changed. He was no longer confining himself to his rooms. Until now he had tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with the long haired man. But now he wasn't so sure. Not with his reaction to the kiss.

He shook his head with a sigh. He'd just have to deal with this later. Right now he really did have to be meeting with Diane.

He turned to the group and bowed respectfully. "It was nice to meet you all, but I really do have to work," he turned back to the long haired blonde with a stern gaze. "I'll talk to you about this latter. Perhaps somewhere more PRIVATE."

The man chuckled and nodded an affirmative. 

Wufei pivoted and headed toward the library. He was almost afraid of what would meet him there. The dark haired girl would surely be angry. When Diane lost her temper she really lost it. He almost dreaded returning to his work. But if there was a choice between trying to sort out his confusing emotions and facing his short tempered apprentice, he chose the latter.

The door creaked as it was opened and he prepared himself for a tirade of words.

'This just isn't my day..."

TBC

~~~~~

Shade: I liked the beginning of this, I really did. But it just kinda went down hill from there. I think DS for the pairing idea. I couldn't figure out whom to pair Fei with and she just kinda said it'd be cool. I was sitting in Math and the image of Zech's chasing around Wufei popped into my head. I just couldn't resist. ^_^


	12. Part 12

Saviors 

Part 1 

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Warning: Shounen ai, Nasty language, Major AU, some violence and knowing me lots of fluff. 

~~~~~ 

"I'm going to kill him.... Slowly.... Painfully.... While I watch the blood drip from his body." 

Ah, but a morbid imagination could be so fun at times! This vision of Wufei bound and helpless as she tortured him to death was a thought that gave Diane much amusement at that moment. Of course she'd never actually harm the raven-haired teen, but that's what an imagination was for. Why not have fun with it. Wufei certainly did deserve these things. This was the fourth time he'd been this late in a week and patience was not one of her virtues.

No doubt that blonde prince had stopped him in the hall. Well, ex-prince, but it all meant the same to her. The man was always distracting her mentor, so he was not in her good graces. She was a serious scholar – most of the time at least. Ever since Milliardo had she and Wufei had gotten next to no work done. If they didn't soon quicken up there pace, they'd be hearing from the university board.

In all reality though, she was very happy that Wufei had finally detached that stick from his ass and was actually enjoying himself for a change. Now if he could just do it on his own spare time instead of during time while the two were _supposed_ to be doing research. There was an entire book on the history of the Lowe family that had to be finished by the end of the year and it wasn't quite half finished. Time was running out!

As she continued to rant mentally, a huffing Wufei ran into the room, bumping into and knocking over the elderly librarian. She laughed as he extracted himself from the mans robes and headed towards her, blush staining his already flushed cheeks.

"Ye Gods Chang, you must not be having the greatest of days," Diane laughed, anger forgotten in light of her friends embarrassment.

He growled and slammed the scrolls onto the table, just about causing the aged parchment to crumble. "If you had to deal with the things I'm forced with you'd keep your mouth shut."

"I take it me assumption of a little Milliardo 'attack' was correct?" Diane had always been a bit of a gossip. Well, more than a bit actually.

"None of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. No one answers that if they mean no."

The other teen just growled again and started thumping his head of the table, mumbling something about "Nataku". It was actually quite entertaining. Sometimes Wufei would lapse into his home language, and it was always fun to hear to strange words fly from the usually composed boy's mouth. It only happened when Milliardo or Diane was involved, though it didn't happen that often at that. 

"You are way to easy to get riled up. Lighten up."

Wufei looked up at her from behind a few loose tendrils of hair, eyes pleading. "Could we just stop this already. You know how I react to certain things, I know it, Milliardo knows it, _everyone_ knows it. Can't we just get to work?"

"No," she looked down her nose at the boy, posture suddenly changing snobbish. "Do you really think I'm going to let you get away without a few details after you made me wait an entire hour for what should have taken ten minutes at most?"

"Like it was my fault," he flared suddenly. That's what was so nice about Wufei. Under that cold exterior was a real temper. "I was chased across the entire university by that arrogant man, then, when I'm finally enjoying myself the true heir of Sank comes sauntering over and interrupts. My reputation must be ruined!"

"Enjoying yourself, eh?" Diane laughed as the other teen clapped his hand over his mouth. "True heir, hmmm? The one that gave up his right to the thrown to become a healer, I suppose. I've always wondered how he could give up all the wealth to become a servant of the people."

Okay, that was a hint, and none too subtle. She wanted to meet this prince. Wufei was perfect to introduce them. Milliardo was the prince's cousin after all and she knew perfectly well that the long blonde haired man would do anything for Wufei, even if he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

"No."

"I never even asked anything."

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeease? I'll quit bugging you."

"NO!"

"Fine. I'll just keep bugging you then. Ya know, Milliardo looks pretty damn good when in the practice yard. Ya ever see him go down there? I mean, just a few days ago, I went down and there he was, shirtless, his hair held loosely back from his face, all sweaty from his exertions…"

"Enough!" Wufei had turned about as red as a tomato and she was fairly certain he was fighting off a nosebleed. The exact impact she'd been aiming for. "I'll take you to meet him… if you promise me never to bring this topic up again."

"It's a deal." A grin plastered to her face, Diane hopped to her feet and pulled the oriental youth to his. She was off and down the corroder before realizing that she didn't know the way.

"Ummm… 'Fei, where are we going."

"Stupid woman… This way." 

This time he took the lead, allowing her to skip along beside her. "Prince Quatre has three other young men with him. One, I believe, is his lover and the other two mere friends. Of course I could have been reading them wrong."

"I doubt that," she assured. "You've never judged wrong."

The rest of the way was held in silence until they reached the room. It was Milliardo's, she knew. The girl could have led the way, but hadn't known it at the time. As Wufei was about to knock, the door was opened and Milliardo just about ran full force into the young man.

That's when she heard a familiar voice and poked her head in to see if she wasn't seeing phantoms. 

"DUO??!"

The violet-eyed boy turned from the darker youth he'd been speaking to, body tensed, eyes gone wide. 

"Blade…"

TBC…

Shade: Crap… Been a long time, eh? Thought I'd completely lost all inspiration for this fic, but it's seems to have come back, and just in time for Christmas! The whole Blade/Diane thing has been planned from the start. Next chapter I'll explain how she got working at the university with 'Fei.


End file.
